walt_disney_animation_studiosfandomcom-20200216-history
Nick Jameson
Nick Jameson (born July 10, 1950) is an American actor and voice actor, as well as a songwriter, composer, musician and producer. He has appeared in multiple television series and has over 114 film credits. He has also voiced in a good number of video games. Biography Nick Jameson was born to Classics scholar and Professor Emeritus (Department of Classics, Stanford University) Michael H. Jameson and his wife, Virginia. In the event of his father death, he wrote his eulogy: : "... he was a serious man who did not suffer fools gladly, and it was a source of some annoyance to him that by infecting me at an early age with his secret love of humor, he turned me into the court jester of the family. By making me a Pogo fan, he created a monster who for weeks at a time would communicate with him only in the dialect of the Okeefenokee. As a result of enamoring me of his favorite radio program, the Goon Show, with its cast of insane characters, he found himself sitting down to dinner with all thirty-two of them every night. And I'm sure he kicked himself for giving me Brendan Behan's autobiography when I'd answer his questions about school with colorful epithets and rebel songs from the North of Ireland. : He was keen to have me follow in his footsteps and be a brilliant academic; unfortunately his love of music was contagious, and I quit high school to become a rock and roller. I was reminded last month of this devotion to music while sorting through some of his boxes. I discovered three hundred cassette tapes of recordings he'd made off the radio, all meticulously numbered and cataloged, albeit in his indecipherable handwriting. Now I don't feel odd for having spent years doing the same thing. Perhaps there's a gene for that type of activity. : I guess I should clarify that Mike and his wife of 58 years, Virginia, had four sons, of which I'm the eldest, followed by Anthony, John and Dave, in chronological order. Although we spent most of our youth in Philadelphia, my brothers and I were fortunate to have spent many years in Europe as a result of Dad's work, most memorably living in Italy for 15 months and another 15 in Greece. This was undoubtedly a cause of my coming to share Dad's love of languages and dialects; in fact, I now make my living as an actor, playing characters who speak in a wide variety of accents. Dad enjoyed this, and, being half-Jewish, was, I believe, secretly proud that his eldest, though not a doctor, played one on TV quite regularly. : Some of the best times I had with my Dad in recent years were spent enjoying things peculiar to our tastes, such as spending hours watching Chinese soap operas (sans subtitles) and listening to recordings of the Peking street vendors he heard in his boyhood, which was spent in Peking. Once again, this became an addiction for me..." Nick Jameson has also had a relatively lengthy career in music, as producer, engineer, composer and multi-instrumentalist, and he has worked with an intriguing smorgasbord of artists that includes Bonnie Raitt, Richie Havens, Paul Butterfield, Orleans, Todd Rundgren and Maria Muldaur. Early on, he was a member of The American Dream, a 1960s Philadelphia band. A prominent success soon followed when he briefly became the unofficial fourth member of the British blues-rock band Foghat in the mid-70's, producing several of their albums as well, including Fool for the City, which spawned the band's biggest hit Slow Ride. Jameson's bass-playing is prominently featured on this track as well as the rest of the album. He has also released a couple of solo albums: Already Free (1977) and A Crowd of One (1986), a collaboration with author Richard Bach. The track Love's Closing In was featured on the soundtrack to the 1986 film, A Fine Mess. Filmography ''FILM'' *Caught on Tape - 2007 - Sergeant Clark *Night of the Templar - 2007 - Lord Renault *Beowulf - 2007 - Dreghbearn *Immortally Yours - 2007 - George Henderson *Clifford's Really Big Movie - 2004 - Sheriff Lewis *EuroTrip - 2004 - Reporter *Along Came Polly - 2004 - Van Lew Executive *Lady and the Tramp II: Scamp's Adventure - 2001 (V) (voice) - Jim Dear *Life & Adventures of Santa Claus, The - 2000 (V) (voice) - Peter Knook *King Cobra - 1999 - Jurgen Werner *Rusty: A Dog's Tale - 1997 (voice) - Ratchet the Raccoon *Executive Decision - 1996 - London Maitre D' *Look Who's Talking Now - 1993 (voice) - Dogs and Wolves *Robin Hood: Men in Tights - 1993 - Inept Archers ''FILM DIRECTOR AND WRITER'' *Fortune Inn - 2000 ''TV'' *Criminal Minds - 2005 - Edward Hill *Close to Home - 2005 - Dr. Eaton *Lost - 2005 - Mr. Richard Malkin *Ghost Whisperer - 2005 - Driver *Star Wars: Clone Wars - 2003 - Supreme Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious *Camp Lazlo - 2005 - Dookie *24 - 2004 - Yuri Suvarov - Russian President in 6 episodes *Alias - 2001 - Lazlo Drake *Helter Skelter - 2004 - Gary Fleishman *Lost - 2004 - Richard Malkin *Totally Spies! - 2001 - Dr. V *Queer Duck - 2002 *The Guardian - 2001 *West Wing, The - 1999 - Martin Avery in 2 episodes *King of Queens, The - 1998 - Alex in Pregnant Pause: Part 1 *Critic, The - 2000 (voice) - Vlada Villamiravitch & Other Character Voices *Clifford the Big Red Dog - 2000 (voice) - Sheriff Lewis *Mission Hill - 1999 (voice) - Gus/Mr. French/Stoogie *King of the Hill - 1999 *Son of the Beach - 2000 - Heathrow *Providence - 1999 in The Gun *Time Squad - 2001 - Troop 2/George Washington (voice) *Boston Public - 2000 *Practice, The - 1997 *Drew Carey Show, The - 1995 - Doctor *Oh Grow Up - 1999 - Art Guy *Wild Thornberrys, The - 1998 - Hunter 1 & 2 (voice) *Babylon 5: In the Beginning - 1998 - Minbari Pilot *NewsRadio - 1995 - Guy #2 *Spider-Man - 1994 - Morbius the Living Vampire/Michael Morbius (voice) *Richard Fisk (voice) in *Timecop - 1997 - Heinrich in Rocket Science *Teen Angel - 1997 - Announcer *Extreme Ghostbusters - 1997 (voice) *Duckman - 1994 (voice) *Real Adventures of Jonny Quest, The - 1996 - Sultan Vikram/Cop (voice) and Leif/Sentry (voice) *Crew, The - 1995 *Seinfeld - 1995 - Horst *Invaders, The - 1995 - Metrolink worker *Scooby-Doo in Arabian Nights - 1994 *Where on Earth Is Carmen Sandiego? - 1994 (voice) - Additional Voices *Spider-Man - 1994 (voice) - Michael Morbius/Richard Fisk/Additional Voices *Critic, The - 1994 (voice) - Vlada Villamiravitch *I Yabba-Dabba Do! - 1993 (voice) - Additional Voices *Dangerous Curves - 1992 - Reverend Dove *Golden Girls, The - 1985 - The Minstrel Other Credits ''MUSIC'' *Foghat: The King Biscuit Flower Hour - 1999 - Bass player *Nick Jameson - Founder (Album name: Already Free; Nick Jameson) *Foghat - Bass/Kbd (In the Mood for Something Rude; Fool for the City) *Paul Butterfield - 1975 - Guitar (Put it in Your Ear) *Tim Moore: Tim Moore - 1974 Drums (Tim Moore) *Lazarus - 1973 - Drums (A Fool's Paradise) *American Dream, The - 1969 - Founding Band Member/1st Guitar, Piano, Vocals ''VIDEO GAMES'' *The Da Vinci Code - 2006 - voice *Star Wars: Empire at War - 2006 - Emperor Palpatine/A-wing pilot/Red leader *50 Cent: Bulletproof - 2005 - Frank *Star Wars: Battlefront II - 2005 - Alliance Officer 2/Emperor Palpatine/Smarmy British Palpatine *Ultimate Spider-Man - 2005 - Additional voices *Medal of Honor: European Assault - 2005 - Partisan Leader/Swanson/Additional voices *Star Wars: Episode III - Revenge of the Sith - 2005 - Chancellor Palpatine/Darth Sidious/Ben Kenobi/Neimoidian Aide/Neimoidian Sniper *Psychonauts - 2005 - Dr. Loboto/Pokeylope/Kochamara *Robots - 2005 - Additional voices *Shadow of Rome - 2005 - Additional voices *Champions: Return to Arms - 2005 - Additional voices *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II - The Sith Lords - 2004 - Additional voices *Call of Duty: Finest Hour - 2004 - Additional voices *EverQuest II - 2004 - Dismal Rage, Convert Y'Ral, Apprentice Wubbyton, Knight Captain Antillin, Vargon, Bartender Bendl Fizztuzzle, Brother Garvis, Ambassador Zozor, Sergeant Tillin, Derreg Banning, Ambassador Sandor *Kingdom Under Fire: The Crusaders - 2004 - Additional voices *Shark Tale - 2004 - Old Man Fish/Shark Diner 3/Additional voice *Star Wars: Battlefront - 2004 - Alliance Officer/Darth Sidious/Emperor Palpatine *Call of Duty: United Offensive - 2004 - Russian Tank Commander/Additional voices *Doom³ - 2004 - Additional voices *The Chronicles of Riddick: Escape from Buthcer Bay - 2004 - Nurse/Barber/Georgie/Gino *Champions of Norrath: Realms of EverQuest - 2004- Additional voices *Fallout: Brotherhood of Steel - 2004 - Ghoul Engineer, Rader Thug/Drunk/ Turret/Sentry Robot *Medal of Honor: Rising Sun - 2003 - Phillip Bromley (SOE) *True Crime: Streets of L.A. - 2003 - Additional voices *Call of Duty - 2003 - Russian Tank Crew/Additional voices *Star Wars Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike - 2003 - Commander 4/Emperor/Imperial Officer 1/Rebel Soldier 2/Scientist/Wingman 1 *Star Wars: jedi Knight - Jedi Academy - 2003 - Racto/Rebel 1/Stormtrooper Officer *Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic - 2003 - Additional voices *Arc the Lad: Seirei no kôkon - 2003 - Lloyd *Command & Conquer: Generals - 2003 *Tenchu: Wrath of Heaven - 2003 (voice: English version) *Indiana Jones and the Emperor's Tomb - 2003 (voice) - Von Beck, Ivory Hunters (South Africa) *Legacy of Kain: Blood Omen 2 - 2002 *Soldier of Fortune II - 2002 Domovni Nemec *Star Wars: Bounty Hunter - 2002 (voice) - Bando Gora Captain, Rodian, Sidious *Star Wars: Racer Revenge - 2002 (voice) - Aldar Beedo, Knire Dark *Star Wars: Jedi Knight II - Jedi Outcast - 2002 (voice) - Bartender/Imperial Worker 3 *Blood Omen II: Legacy of Kain - 2002 (voice) - Sebastian *Star Trek: Starfleet Command: Volume II: Empires at War - 2000 *Baldur's Gate II: Shadows of Amn - 2000 *Emperor: Battle for Dune - 2002 - Unit Response voice *Fallout Tactics: Brotherhood of Steel - 2001 *Star Wars: Obi-Wan - 2001 (voice) - Vs. Battle Announcer, Squad Leader, Training Robot, Male Citizen 3, Rodian Thug *Star Wars: Galactic Battlegrounds - 2001 (voice) - AT-AA Driver, Darth Sidious, Supreme Chancellor/Emperor Palpatine, General Jor Drakas, Nikto Thug *Arcanum: Of Steamworks and Magick Obscura - 2001 - Gilbert Bates *Baldur's Gate 2: Shadows of Amn (Collector's Edition) - 2000 *Star Wars: Force Commander - 2000 (voice) - Heavy Artillery Platform Officer/A-Wing Pilot #3/Ruulian Prisoner #1 *Escape from Monkey Island - 2000 (voice) - Hellbeard *Star Wars: Episode I - Racer - 1999 (voice) - Aldar Beedo *Star Wars: Episode I - The Phantom Menace - 1999 (voice) - Senator Palpatine/BC-55/Gungan Male/Injured Soldier #2/Rodian Thug/Tense Soldier *Star Wars: X-Wing Alliance - 1999 (voice) - Emon Azzameen/Emperor Palpatine/Imperial Officer *Return to Krondor - 1998 *King's Quest VIII: Mask of Eternity - 1998 (voice) - Daventry Official/Sage Gnome *G-Nome - 1997 *Full Throttle - 1995 (voice) - Darrel (Polecats)/Mavis, Projectionist for Corley Motors/Michael (Vultures) *Star Wars: Rebel Assault II - the Hidden Empire - 1995 (voice) - Emperor/Stormtrooper *Star Wars: Tie Fighter Collector's CD-ROM - 1995 (voice) - Emperor Palpatine/Adm. Harkov/Imperial Officer/Smuggler *Star Wars: Dark Forces - 1994 (voice) - Kyle Katarn *Day of the Tentacle - 1993 (voice) - Doctor Fred Edison/Doctor Red Edison/Zed/Dwayne *Sam and Max Hit the Road - 1993 (voice) - Max *Indiana Jones and the Fate of Atlantis - 1992 Category:People Category:Males Category:Directors Category:Producers Category:Writers Category:Composers Category:Editors Category:Voice Actors Category:Singers Category:American Voice Actors Category:1950s births Category:1950 births Category:Frozen (franchise) Category:Frozen